Cross-Reference to Related U.S. Patent Applications
This application is related to earlier filed copending application Ser. No. 07/483,284 filed Feb. 20, 1990. That copending application is a file-wrapper-continuation of application Ser. No. 07/115,228, entitled "Method and Means Of Fabricating A semiconductor Device Package" by Jon Long and Rachel Sidorovsky, filed Nov. 30, 1987, but now abandoned.
This application is further related to copending application Ser. No. 07/380,174, entitled "Strip Carrier For Integrated Circuits" by Jon Long and Michael Steidl, filed Jul. 14, 1989. Both of these related applications are assigned to the assignee of the present invention and their disclosures are incorporated by reference into the present application.
Further incorporated herein by reference are the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,419, entitled "Support Assembly For Integrated Circuits", which issued Jan. 24, 1989 to Jon Long and V. K. Sahakian and the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,330, entitled "Wire Bonds And Electrical Contacts Of An Integrated Circuit Device", which issued Sep. 13, 1988 to Jon Long.